


Starting the Day Off Right

by jaekayelle



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Some mornings it pays to get out of bed.  don't expect character development in this one. It's just a writing exercise.





	Starting the Day Off Right

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Starting the Day Off Right  
Author: Jae Kayelle  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Rating: NC17 for m/m slash and assorted naughty words.  
Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and John Wells Productions own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction.  
Summary: some mornings it pays to get out of bed.  
Feedback: if you like it please tell me. Thanks!  
Note: don't expect character development in this one. It's just a writing exercise. 

**Starting the Day Off Right by Jae Kayelle**

Josh had a lapful of Sam. He held his lover's hip with one hand and stroked an eager cock with the other, while Sam rose up and settled back down repeatedly, his hands on his knees for leverage. Sweat trickled down Sam's neck, and his breath came in pants. Every now and then Josh leaned forward to brush his lips against the broad back in front of him, letting the smooth skin slide against his mouth as Sam worked hard for them both.

Across the room he saw their reflections fucking in the full-length mirror. Brown eyes met blue, and the love that shone out of both pairs was staggering. Josh swallowed hard. He watched Sam blink back tears.

"God, Sam!" Josh grunted. "You feel so damn good. I love it when you ride me like this. I love the feel of my cock sliding up and down inside you. You're wild, Sam. You're hot! Do it for me!"

He knew that this kind of talk would only spur Sam on, and he was rewarded when his beautiful lover groaned and bounced up and down harder than ever. Josh could barely think straight by then. His cock went in to the hilt up Sam's ass, his thighs were smacked by firm, rounded flesh every time Sam came back down to him. He gripped the thick cock in his fist tighter, and pumped it frenziedly, feeling his partner getting close to climax. Then the tight, hot channel contracted around his shaft, squeezing hard, strangling Josh's cock. Sam reached back for Josh's hand. Fingers intertwined, they clung to one another as Sam threw his head back.

"Aaahhhhh!" Sam screamed his release. It came from so deep within him it pulled Josh's orgasm out of him. Josh erupted like a volcano, gushing hot cum deep inside Sam who shot his essence all over both of them.

Sam sagged in Josh's arms, both of them struggling to get their breathing under control.

"Love?"

"Yeah?" Sam gulped.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh." Laughter bubbled up out of Sam, causing Josh to smile in response. He nuzzled the earlobe nearest his face, and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"That was great. You were fantastic." As Josh softened and slipped out of him, Sam twisted around so that he sat sideways.

"You did all the work," Josh told him, most of his attention on the solid, leanly muscular form in his arms. Sam had a beautiful body, and he never got tired of looking at him.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Sam put his fingers under Josh's chin and tipped it up until Josh raised his eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous."

Josh grinned self-consciously. Only Sam could make him blush and feel good at the same time.

"We did it together."

"Yeah."

Their mouths met in a heated kiss, which ended all too soon.

"We have to get ready for work," Sam said, standing up and pulling Josh to his feet as well.

Yawning, Josh let him lead him by the hand to the bathroom and into the shower.

"You're not a morning person."

Josh sputtered as the forceful spray of water hit him in the face.

"You just realized that?"

Sam looked amused. "I've known that since we first met."

They stood facing each other.

"So why mention it now?" Josh practically purred as Sam rubbed his body with a lathered hand. The hand drifted from his chest, down over his belly and surrounded his cock, which, like Josh, was rapidly waking up.

"I like a challenge." Sam began to vigorously stroke the organ quivering against his palm. The soapsuds in his hand foamed all over Josh's shaft and splattered against Sam's chest and abdomen. Josh reached out and drew circles at the juncture of Sam's thighs, watching as his lover became erect again under his touch.

"Hey, I'm easy."

Smiling, Sam leaned forward for a kiss. Josh obliged, allowing an inquisitive tongue into his mouth. Then he bent to trail tiny kisses down Sam's long neck, and across his chest. He lapped at the water streaming down Sam's body. He suckled on first one nipple and then the other.

Sam's moans echoed around the bathroom until the steam finally absorbed them. Wrapping his arms around Josh, he thrust his pelvis forward. Their lower bodies clashed, grinding back and forth. Sam pulled Josh down into another kiss. They groaned into each other's mouths.

Josh was getting close again. His hips jerked of their own will. All he knew at that moment was that the friction of his cock sliding alongside Sam's was the best feeling in the world.

"Saaaam!"

"I-I'm coming, too, Josh!"

Relief arrived when they emptied their semen all over one another for the second time that morning. Legs trembling, they held each other as they sank to the floor of the shower, and sat there just breathing. The water continued to beat down on them.

Josh leaned his head on Sam's shoulder, his lips finding the crook between his neck and collarbone.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"I'll keep you young," Sam declared with far too much energy.

"You'll wear me out is more like it." But Josh's lips curved in a tired smile. He knew Sam understood he was joking when he felt him plant a soft kiss on his forehead and brush his hair back.

"We're going to be late for work."

"Yeah."

They stood, rinsed off, and got out of the shower. Walking hand in hand to the bedroom, they separated only when it became necessary to get dressed.

#

Leo was one of the first people they met when they entered the West Wing.

"Mornin', fellas." He glanced at his watch. "You two have been cuttin' it kinda close every day this week."

"We, ah, usually stop for a workout before coming in," Josh told him; not daring to glance at Sam because knew he would see an impish sparkle in those blue eyes. One look and odds were he would jump Sam right there in front of Leo.

"Yeah?" Leo continued, oblivious to the wicked thoughts running through his deputy's mind. "I didn't know either of you belonged to a gym. Well, exercise is good. Just be careful you don't come in late."

"Oh, we always come just in time," Sam piped up.

Josh fell back a step behind Leo, fighting to hide a delighted, incredulous grin.

"Well, we do," Sam mouthed for Josh's benefit.

His eyes darting around, Josh saw that the only person nearby was Leo, and he was already halfway to his office.

Josh whispered, "Love you."

"Love you more," Sam told him.

Trading smiles, they headed for their respective offices. Another day was starting.

# end 


End file.
